


From the Desk of N. Fury [Podfic-Live Performance]

by blackglass, reena_jenkins



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: (SO MUCH PROFANITY), Alcohol, Audio Format: MP3, Audio Format: Streaming, Bureaucracy, Epistolary, Gen, Multiple Voices, Podfic, Podfic Collaboration, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes, Profanity, nick fury regrets his life choices
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-11
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-11-12 18:18:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 42
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11167410
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass, https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins
Summary: A live performance of "From the Desk of N. Fury" by Sholio. Performed at Podfication 2016."Nicholas J. Fury vs. SHIELD bureaucracy."





	From the Desk of N. Fury [Podfic-Live Performance]

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/gifts).
  * Inspired by [[podfic] From the Desk of N. Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/3767359) by [blackglass](https://archiveofourown.org/users/blackglass/pseuds/blackglass), [reena_jenkins](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reena_jenkins/pseuds/reena_jenkins). 
  * Inspired by [From the Desk of N. Fury](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2083326) by [Sholio](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sholio/pseuds/Sholio). 



  
  
Cover art by: [RevolutionaryJo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/revolutionaryjo) and [bessyboo](http://archiveofourown.org/users/bessyboo)  


Length: 16:15  
Download (right-click and save as) as an [mp3](http://blackglass.parakaproductions.com/podfic/from%20the%20desk%20of%20n%20fury%20\(live\).mp3). (Thanks to paraka for hosting!) 

Streaming:

A permanent link will be made available at the audiofic archive shortly.

Feedback and constructive criticism always appreciated! Enjoy! :)

**Author's Note:**

> My greatest regret is that this was not a video, because there was a lot of fun physical acting going on here. Also used to fill my "read while laughing" square for [podfic_bingo](http://podfic-bingo.dreamwidth.org)


End file.
